The Musicians
by Dr.Oreo92
Summary: Ruby college AU where they all take a class in music for different instruments and styles. M for language and smutty stuff farther down the line. black rose, reviews welcome!
1. The start of an adventure

**A/N: I felt like getting away from Different from before (I'm not stopping it, it just won't be two a week, probably) and O.C's in general to focus on an AU based in an unnamed part of Canada. I'm using Canada because, A, that's where I'm from and, B, I want it to snow. I always wanted to write one. Also I wanted to write a black rose story because they're my favourites. So why not do both at the same time? So without further ado, the first chapter of the musicians…**

A red jean jacket lay upon the edge of a wooden bed of red and black sheets. It was beside a large suitcase which appeared to be packed to the brim with supplies. On the other side of the jacket was a very pricy looking laptop with a not so expensive looking case beside it which contained speakers and a place for the laptop itself. A commotion could be heard outside. "I'm coming!" A girl yelled before busting into the room. She had on a rather old looking pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Her name was Ruby Rose.

She ran towards her bed and through the jacket on and placed the laptop into the case before shutting it. She grabbed the case in one hand and her suitcase in the other and returned quickly into the entrance of her room. As she descended down the stairs a blonde girl looked up at her. "About time! I want to get to check out the campus before the end of the day!" She explained. "Yang, if you wanted to go faster, you could have helped me get ready" Ruby snapped back. "Yeah, well I have myself to take care of too" Yang responded. "Ugh, let's just get going" Ruby conceded.

The two sisters left their house after saying their goodbyes to Ruby's uncle and adopted father, but Yang's actual father. "You're driving first half, I want to get some sleep before we get there" Yang said. That got a snicker out of Ruby. "That's because you woke up at five in the morning to take care of your lion's mane that you call hair" Yang got slightly offended at that. "Well at least I take care of it" She retorted.

Ruby just sighed as they shut the trunk after placing their belongings inside. "Yang, I take care of my hair, I just don't like it long. If I didn't take care of it, I wouldn't have the red on the ends" She held a couple of strands up to emphasize her point. "Ah you're right, we shouldn't be fighting. We are going to signal college to become musicians. Me for bass and you for, um… DJ… ing" Yang admitted. "Yang, I've told you a million times. I create electronic music, while DJ's use other peoples music. I'm an artist" She ended with a cross of the arms. Yang just rolled her eyes "How do you think people will react to us and our, you know…?" She wanted Ruby to fill in the blanks.

"To our sexual preference? You get off easy because you like both, while I on the other hand only like girls. We'll deal though" Ruby said while placing a hand on her older sister's shoulder. "It is cool that we get to go together, though. Me trying to get better at playing the bass and waiting a year before coming, and you, being smart and earning a scholarship in the eleventh grade. I'm still proud of you, by the way" Yang said while looking off into the distance. The sun was still low in the sky and it was quite a beautiful sight. Yang placed a loving kiss on the side of her sister's head. Ruby gave her a hug before entering the driver side of the car.

They were a third of the way there when it was around lunch time. It was a ten hour car ride to beacon, so this didn't surprise Ruby. She pulled into a rest stop where she saw three options, KFC, Tim Horton's and Mc Donald's. She didn't feel like a burger, so she decided on the other. She shook her sister on the shoulder, which made her eyes flutter open after a few seconds. "Hey, am I driving now?" She asked forcing a smile. "No, but you will be in a couple of hours. It's eleven-thirty, what do you want to eat? We got Timmy's, Mickey D's and KFC" Ruby asked back. "Oh, um, a large coffee and whatever you're eating" Yang responded as she lifted herself into a proper sitting position and letting out a groan.

"Ok, I'll just get us a family bucket. Should last us for lunch and dinner. A double-double, right?" Ruby attempted to clarify. Yang simply nodded.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Ruby returned to the car, food in hand and was tapping on the window to make yang look up from her phone and unlock the door. She entered and sat in the driver's seat and put the food between them and the coffee's in the cup holders. Yang rummaged through the bag of chicken until she pulled out a drumstick and took a bite. "Thang gue" She mumbled through a full mouth. "No problem. There are napkins in the bag" Ruby said while chuckling at her sister.

They began to drive again as they ate. Ruby didn't eat as much as Yang because, one, she was driving, and two, she was a good bit smaller than her. An hour later after they had both had their fill Yang decided to start a conversation. "So, what are you going to do when we get there?" She asked. "Well, we have to get roommates. After that I might come with you to check out school grounds, or decorate my dorm a bit" Ruby explained. "Oh, ok, well we shouldn't spend too long walking around because it'll be late by the time we get there and I want to meet people before the day ends" That was the end of their talking for a while.

Another hour past and Ruby pulled into another rest stop. "What's up?" Yang asked as Ruby put the car in park. "I have to use the bathroom and it's your turn to drive" Ruby told her as she got out of the car and stretched.

Ruby returned a couple minutes later holding two bottles of water in her hands and saw that Yang had already moved to the other side and saw her approaching. She unlocked the door again and Ruby stepped inside. The seat was warm from Yang sitting in it for so long. She handed her sister a bottle to which Yang responded with a smile and a grateful nod. Once again they began their journey towards what would be four years of their life. As they pulled out Ruby turned the radio back on. They listened and argued over radio stations until they settled on putting Yang's ipod on shuffle and leaving it.

_Five hours later, beacon academy…_

Yang turned the car into the student parking lot and shook her sister awake. "We here?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Yup, we're her, sis. Now we just have to, uh, go to the main desk I guess" Yang was just guessing, but that seemed correct. "Ok, let's get a move on, then. It's already sunset" Ruby was slowly getting back to her rather hyper self.

They walked along until they saw a man in a bowler hat and a cane walking along the pathway going the opposite direction. "Hey, man, um, do you know where the main de…" Yang was cut off. "…Desk is? Sure, I've been asked the same question for the past few hours by newly arriving students, which I assume you are. I'm professor Torchwick, nice to meet you, the front desk is over there" He said with his voice basically dripping with confidence. "Oh, thank you, sir. See you…" Ruby said while pulling her sister along.

As they entered they noticed how seemingly fancy the interior was. Most of it was made of some sort of smooth stone and a couple windows were stained glass. They walked into the office which in quite the contrast to the atrium, was made mostly of finely crafted wood. "Um, hi, we're here to, sign in I guess. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long" Ruby wasn't the best in her social skills, but at least she tried. The person behind the desk typed something into the computer before looking back up at them.

"Yes, hello Miss Rose. It seems you and Miss Xiao Long here are to share a room because of your family relations. Here are your student IDs" She said as she held out her hand which held two rectangle plastic objects. They reached out and grabbed them and starred at the writing and picture to make sure nothing was done wrong. After they found the cards were in order, they thanked the receptionist as they left.

"So, room 425, seems easy enough. We just have to get to the dorm building and…" Ruby was walking backwards while talking and she walked right into someone else. The two in the collision fell to the ground with a thud. Ruby rolled off whoever she was on top of and looked at the person. It was someone who was dressed in almost all white. "Oh sorry, um…" Ruby tried. "Ah, my head… what, did you run into me!?" The girl asked, obviously mad. "Yeah, sorry, um, I don't know your name" Ruby attempted again while getting up and offering to help the other girl up with her hand.

The girl in white grabbed it and hoisted herself onto her feet. She let out a breath and realized she may have gone overboard in yelling. "Sorry for shouting, I just haven't had a great morning. I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee" She admitted. "Schnee as in…" Ruby began, but was halted by the other giving an exasperated sigh. "Yes, as in the gas company. We get the gas ourselves and distribute it. I try to not get too involved in my father's company" She said almost like was being interviewed. She had clearly been asked this question many times.

"Well, I'm Ruby and this is Yang. Sorry again for tripping into you" Ruby said in a very timid voice. "Good to meet you, what class are you here for mainly?" Weiss asked. "Music, both of us" Yang decided to join the conversation. Weiss seemed to brighten up at that. "Oh, so am I. Violin, you?" she asked. "Electronic, and Yang here plays bass" Ruby answered. "Electronic, huh? I don't care for it myself, but I have respect for all artists" Weiss explained. "Yeah, it's a different type of difficult from normal music. While there's no instrument to learn, you have to know what sounds good and make it yourself, instead of playing someone else's creation. I'm not saying that I don't respect musicians who play instruments, that must be extremely difficult, especially the violin" Ruby had tried to say that in the most none insulting way possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended" Weiss said, trying to calm the other girl down. Ruby looked down at the amount of bags she was carrying before she had run into her. There were at least five bags on the ground around her. "Do you want help with those?" She asked, gesturing to the luggage. "Sure, I guess I did over pack a little, thanks" Weiss thanked. As they were walking back Weiss spoke up again. "I had a friend that was supposed to help me bring this up with me, but she had to go do something. She just so happened to be my roommate, so I can give her an earful later"

They approached her room and placed her stuff down in the hallway. "Hey Yang, our dorm is just over there. This is 423" Ruby pointed out. Weiss gave her thanks and entered her room carrying her luggage in her arms. The two sisters walked down the hall and did the same. The room was rather bare, but was big enough for the two girls. They placed their stuff down and lied down on their separate beds. They both let out a sigh and quickly fell asleep, completely forgetting about their plans to walk around campus.

**A/N: So there's chapter one done. Chapter two will be up probably by this weekend. I wanted to make Weiss nicer in this than she is in the show because in the real world no one would except her with her usual attitude. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews always welcome, good or bad. Writing this and my other story is a learning experience for me, so I want feedback. Hope you all have a good night! **


	2. The girl with the guitar

A/N: So it took a little bit to get back to this story, LIKE FOREVER! I'm sorry, I found a new steam chat. It's called Reiss and it's about RWBY ships. Also I have exams to study for, but here it is. So, I know I put Blake as a main character, but she's still not here. So day one of classes here we come. Here's the story everybody!

Ruby awoke to the sound she knew all too well, the infernal buzzing of her alarm clock. Ruby and Yang had spent way longer then intended setting up their room, so they didn't leave their room the whole other day they had after they arrived before classes started. "Come on, sis, get up!" Ruby heard her sister call tiredly from her bed. The two rolled themselves out of their beds and landed on their feet. They walked over to the coffee machine as they grabbed a clean pair of pants. They were used to multitasking their daily tasks in the morning.

Within twenty minutes they were out the door. The trudged themselves down to their first class, but also the one they were most exited for. As they thought about how music class could go, they thought about their other classes as well. Even though they were taking musical arts mainly, they decided to sign up for other classes as well, just normal stuff like certain sciences and arts. They arrived at the class they were instructed to and noticed there weren't a lot of people in the room.

They sat down in one of the benches and placed their supplies on top of the area in front of them. They scanned the room and their classmates. "_Anyone menacing… no, anyone a couple… no, wait maybe those two or those two. Anyone attractive… possibly, who is that?" _Ruby thought to herself, but was cut off by a loud slapping noise coming from the front of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the noises direction. It was a middle aged woman holding a small whip like object. "Hello class, and welcome to your first year class on musical arts course. Do not worry about this…" She held up her whip. "…I use it only to get students attention. As for me, I am professor Goodwitch and one of the two music teachers here at beacon. The other is in the room beside ours and since there are only sixteen of us, eight of you will be sent to his class. Anyone I don't call will be sent over there, while if I do call your name you will remain here"

She cleared her throat and began to read. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee" Ruby got slightly happy at that. "_At least I'll know someone" _She thought to herself. Ruby watched as all of the people not on the list exit the room. She looked back over to the spot where she saw the glimpse of the girl on the other side of the room. She was still there. Ruby took a second to look her over. She appeared to be reading some sort of book, but again Ruby was cut off.

"I want to see your skill as it stands right now. So, does anyone want to volunteer to play something? It can be anything you choose" Goodwitch clarified. Ruby didn't want to raise her hand because she didn't know how she would do that electronically on her computer. She looked around and saw no one was raising their hands either. She slumped back in her chair since she knew the professor would no doubt pick someone if no one raised their hand soon. "Fine, if we have no volunteers then I will choose for you. Let's see here…" Goodwitch held the class list up to her face again. "Ah, Miss Belladonna, please come forward" She instructed. Ruby turned her head to see the girl she was staring at for the last couple of minutes put her book down and let out a small sigh. She grabbed a guitar case from the floor beneath her and walked slowly to the front of the room.

She placed the case down and opened it. She pulled out a very finely painted black and purple guitar. The two colours cascaded across the wood so finely Ruby couldn't imagine how someone could do that so well. The girl reached back down and grabbed a couple pages of printed out guitar tabs and put them on a stand. She sat down in the chair in front of the stand and cracked her knuckles.

She placed her hands on the strings and just like that, she began to play. Her fingers glided across the strings like figure skaters on ice. They played a melody so beautiful it caused Ruby's heart to jump. _"How is this girl?" _Ruby wondered as another thought popped into her mind. She crept closer to her sister and whispered in her ear "dibs" while growing a smile. Yang's eyes went wide and instinctively said the same thing, but it was too late. Yang looked at her sister with the utmost annoyance in her features. Ruby just stuck her tongue out at her sister returned to the girl in front of her.

As she finished playing she put her guitar in its case and placed her notes on top of it. She shut the case and gave a small bow, which wasn't a problem since she was wearing a tight sweater so nothing could be seen, but it being so tight gave Ruby an opportunity to check out her form. After she looked once she was entranced by her slim body, but once again the teacher snapped her out of it by the professor speaking. "Well done, Blake. Now, Mister Arc, please come forward"

After class had finished the rest of her classes had gone rather blandly except for chemistry with Professor Torchwick. The guy just knew how to appeal to students by making smart ass comments and cracking jokes. Other than that their teachers were pretty normal. They had gotten to see all of their music classmate's instruments and how well they play. It had a alright first day, but Ruby wasn't thinking about that. All she could think about was the girl with the guitar. _"Blake… Blake… Nice name, good skill, amazing body…" _Ruby was caught in a daze.

Yang saw this and let out a chuckle which Ruby didn't notice. She punched her sister in the shoulder which made her whirl around. "What ya thinkin' 'bout, lil sis?" Yang asked already knowing the answer. "N-nothing" Ruby stuttered while heat rose to her cheeks causing a wild blush. Yang just shook her head and let out another chuckle.

They got to their dorm room and Yang fumbled with the keys while Ruby waited beside her. She looked to her right to see Weiss returning to her dorm room along with… _"Blake!" _Ruby's mind screamed in joy and fright at the sight of the girl. Ruby gathered up all the courage she could muster and walked over to the two while Weiss was trying to open their own dorm. Yang saw what Ruby was doing and just let her.

Weiss turned her attention to the approaching girl and let out a small smile. "Oh hello, Ruby" She spoke with her usual assertive tone, but it was friendly none the less. "Hey Weiss. Blake, right?" Ruby asked turning to face the taller girl. "Yeah, you're Ruby, correct?" Blake asked back. "Yup, you were really great today" Ruby calmly snuck in a compliment. "Thanks, you too! I heard we were going to have an electronic artist in our class, but when Goodwitch gave her first instructions I didn't know how you were going to pull that off, but it was really good" Blake complimented. "T-thanks" Ruby said timidly.

"Well, Blake and I have some stuff to get done, good-bye Ruby" Weiss said with a smile as her and Blake entered the room. Ruby returned to her room where Yang was sitting there with a smirk. "Don't say a word. I'm going to go take a shower" Ruby said blankly. "Don't spend too much time in there touching yourself" Yang joked. "SHUT UP!" Ruby shouted with venom in her words.

No matter what she had said she still spent surprising long under the water…


	3. The weekend

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… again. I had some stuff to do over the week, but I'm here now. So let's get back to this story so I can get back to finishing up Different From Before, so I can start my knew project. Off we go…**

Ruby yawned as she awoke, her wolfish black hair was strewn over her face. It was the first weekend of the school year and she knew her sister would sleep through the morning like she usually did. She got up and poured herself a glass of milk and put two waffles in the toaster. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. 10:23 it read. "_I wonder if Weiss is a morning person" _Ruby thought to herself. She scrolled through her phone until her finger rested upon the number Weiss had given her over the week.

"_Hey Weiss, you awake yet?" _ She sent.

"_Ugh, don't text me at this ungodly hour, you dunce!" _Weiss sent back.

"_Not a morning person, got it. Is Blake awake?"_ Ruby asked.

_Yes, she is. I think she went to the campus library building a little while ago, NOW LET ME SLEEP!" _Weiss answered.

"_Thanks. Sweet dreams, princess" _Ruby giggled at the text. Over the week she had learned her new friend hated that name.

_Signal library, an hour later…_

Ruby walked around the rather large building until she laid eyes on the girl in the corner of the room. She walked up hesitantly and Blake noticed.

"Ruby, I know we haven't known each other long, but I'm not a monster" Blake said without even looking up from her book, but Ruby could hear her chuckle from behind it. "Take a seat"

Ruby took a chair from a nearby table only for Blake to speak up again. "You don't need a chair, just sit here" Blake gestured to the ground next to her.

Ruby slowly walked up next to her and sat down. "What ya reading?"

Blake ignored the question. "Your sister told me you're gay" She stated blankly.

Ruby didn't say a word. She stared straight ahead, eyes wide.

Blake let out a small chuckle at this. She wrapped her arms aroun =d Ruby's back and shook her slightly. "Did I break you or something?" She asked jokily. This got no response. "Ruuuuuby, are you in there? Come on, I've known you for like, a week now. You should know I'm not the judging type by now" She tried.

Ruby hung her head low and groaned. This got another chuckle out of the raven haired girl. "Well, it may calm your mind to know, so am I"

Ruby's head bolted up and stared at Blake with a mixture of confusion and shock.

'Well not in the traditional sense" Blake continued. "I'm bi actually. I haven't had that many relationships, but they all meant something. Two guys and one girl. Adam, Sun and Velvet were their names. One ended pretty badly…" Blake trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Ruby stated sympathetically.

"Thanks, did you come here for a reason, or was it just to stare at me from a distance?" Blake asked.

Ruby hung her head again. "I'm really sorry about that"

"It's no big, now, my question" The raven haired girl said.

"Oh, right. Weiss said you were here and she and Yang are still asleep. I just wanted some company" Ruby answered.

"Aww, if you were lonely you can come by anytime" Blake said as pulled Ruby into a one armed hug. Ruby toppled over and landed right in the black haired girl's lap. Ruby turned as red as her namesake and attempted to get up, only to be held where she was. "You can stay there if you want. You seem tired and your neck is a surprisingly good bookrest" Blake stated as she placed her book she was reading in the crook of Ruby's neck.

If ruby blushed any harder she felt like her face was going to explode. Not that she could help it, she was being held where she was and she didn't really mind. One of her eyes was poking out from under the book as it didn't cover her whole face. She looked at the other's face and saw a smile. She couldn't tell if it was from her or the book. She quickly fell asleep.

_Sometime later…_

Ruby awoke and noticed she felt different from before. She was now lying down completely and whatever she was lying on was soft and clearly not Blake. She turned her head to see that someone, Blake presumably, had moved her to one of the library couches. She sat up and realized she had a note on the front of her shirt.

As she lifted it she felt an odd feeling on her face. Specifically her cheek. She felt the area and she felt something moist. As she pulled her hand back the noticed her fingers had some light pink substance on them. Then it clicked "_No, she couldn't have…" _She thought. Then she remembered the note sitting in her lap.

**~Ruby,**

**I left to go get something to eat,**

**Sincerely, Blake~**

Ruby sighed and got up, her thoughts could wait.

_The signal cafeteria, 10 minutes later…_

Ruby entered the stone building and looked around. She couldn't tell who anyone was through the mass of students. She checked her watch. 1:15pm it read. Ruby sighed again and looked around for any of her friends.

"RUUUUUUUBY! OVER HERE!" She heard a voice call. Ruby turned around to see her sister, Blake and Weiss sitting down at a table in the distance. She made her way over and greeted everyone with a wave. The others took a similar approach. Ruby sat beside Weiss and across from Blake and Yang. "Oh, I got you this. I didn't know if you'd wake up and come over or if I'd have to bring it to you" Blake said as she handed Ruby a small bag of different foods. "I didn't know what kind of food you liked so I got you a mix of a bunch of things" She clarified. Ruby stared into the bag, trying to see all of the contents. "Thanks a bunch, Blake. I was starved" Ruby said while still looking in the bag.

"Uh, um, R-Ruby" Yang called out, trying to control her laughter.

Ruby was very confused. "What?"

"Y-you've got something on y-your cheek" Yang had to bite her lip to stop herself.

Ruby eyes widened with shock. How could she have forgotten? "What is it?" She said trying to play it off.

"It looks like lipstick or something, Rubes" Yang buried her head in her arms and let out everything.

Ruby turned crimson and looked at Blake who was a slight pink as well. _"IT WAS HER!" _

"I'm going to go clean myself up" Ruby declared. She left and grew the biggest grin on her face. _Now, what am I going to do about this?"_

**Again, I'm sorry. This took waaaaaaaay to long, good god. I was able to watch Jormangand and spice and wolf I and II. I recommend both, but this took way to long. I'm so sorry.**


	4. What am I to you?

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into writing and find some inspiration… that's it. Enjoy the chapter everyone~**

Ruby sat on her bed and pondered her options. She could approach her about it, yes, or she could hint towards it and hope that things worked out, she didn't like that idea. Her thought of what to do the previous day sounded a lot more sinister in her head, but in actual fact she was just going to ask her about it. She sighed in disappointment as she jumped to her feet and straightened out her sweater.

It was Sunday so she still didn't have classes. She pulled out her phone and opened Weiss' contact again. She didn't have the confidence to text Blake, but she thought her roommate would be just as good. She had waited till at least noon, so the snow haired girl would most likely be awake by NOW, Ruby would hope.

"_Hey Weiss, you awake?" _The first message read.

"_Yes, what is it?" _The heiress sent back.

"_Does Blake usually go to the library on weekends?" _Ruby didn't want to dance around it, but she didn't want to make the fact that she wanted to spend time with Blake too obvious.

"_Normally, yes. Why do you ask?"_ Ruby used the answer she could think of.

"_No reason"_ And she left it at that.

_Signal library, 12:20…  
><em>Ruby walked around until she saw Blake sitting in the exact same spot as the day before. She didn't doubt Blake had already noticed she was there, so he just walked up looking as casual as possible.

"You really like to read, don't you?" Ruby tried.

"And you really like asking me questions, now was there something you wanted to say?" Blake asked while not looking away from her book.

"N-nothing in particular, besides one thing…" Ruby trailed off.

"And that is?" Blake finally made eye contact.

"W-well, when I woke up from my nap yesterday, I had this sticky substance on my cheek and it felt a bit warm. Do you know what might have caused it?" Ruby didn't want to just come out and say it, that'd be a strange way to start.

"What are you trying to ask me, Ruby?" Blake asked a little faster and blushing an almost unnoticeable pink.

"Well, did you have anything to do with that?" Ruby was surprised how well she was acting natural.

"I might have… but what does it matter?" Blake asked defensively. "So what?"

"Blake, if you did what I think you did, I want to know if it meant anything, or you just felt like it and thought nothing better to do" Ruby was still talking seriously, but calmly. She wanted answers more than anything, but she wasn't about to just shout at her 'till she got one.

"Fine, I kissed you on the cheek, what does it matter?" Blake was clearly getting annoyed. Ruby just giggled slightly.

"What?"

"You're really cute when you're all flustered like this" Ruby said cutely.

Blake didn't say anything, she just buried her face back into her book. So much so, that Ruby could barely see the girl's face anymore. She sat herself on the side of Blake, now noticing that Blake's guitar case rested on the other side of her. "You really are talented. You know that, don't you?" Still no response. "Oh, come on Blake. You don't have to be embarrassed" Ruby said as she started to rub in between the bow atop the other girl's head in an attempt to ruffle her hair and get some reaction.

It got one, just not the one she was expecting.

Blake began to vibrate slightly from her chest and a small, raspy noise escaped her mouth. Her eyes shut and her head tilted in Ruby's direction. If Ruby didn't think Blake was cute before, she definitely did now. Still, she had to find this act rather strange. "Uh, um, B-blake? What are you doing?"

Blake's eyes darted open with a jump and she reared back. Her face turned a bright red as she stared at the face the floor. "N-nothing!" Blake burst out.

"Were you… purring?" Ruby asked, trying to supress her laughter.

Blake let out a long sigh. "I didn't want anyone to know…"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and adorned a confused face. "Know… what?"

Blake looked more ashamed than anything. She lifted one of the sides of her bow and revealed one violet coloured cat ear. Ruby froze.

"You think I'm a freak now, don't you?" Blake asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

Blake felt wetness on her cheeks, but then she felt good. Nice, completely at ease. She felt the same rubbing as before, but focused on one particular ear. Ruby was massaging the velvety fur between her fingers. Blake felt the same vibrations in her chest beginning to start. Then it was Blake's turn to freeze. She felt something soft and wet upon her cheeks. She flushed as her eyes turned to see Ruby's own eyes were closed and she had pressed her small lips against the side of Blake's head. She broke away after a few seconds.

"I don't think you're anything of the sort, Blake. I think you're the cutest sight I've ever laid my eyes on. I'm going to get something to read while I'm here" Ruby informed her. She got up to leave and do as she said, but Blake pulled her back down. She nuzzled the girl's head into her chest and sighed.

"Do it in a minute" She said. "Just… rest here for a while…" She closed her eyes as her body began to heat up from the other girl's warmth, while Ruby did the same. They lay there, snuggled together as they let all other worries the might have had wash away. A small smile rested upon both of their faces.

_Hours later, around dinner time…_

Blake awoke slowly and was happy to see the younger girl still resting in her arms. She shook the young musician as she wiggled her arms free from the other's grasp. Ruby looked confused for a moment before the realization of what transpired before she fell asleep hit her. She smiled up at the faunus before her and reached hand up.

"Boop" She said as she poked the end of her nose.

Blake smiled back and let out a short giggle. They both rose and decided to head down to the cafeteria for dinner. Ruby reached for Blake's hand, but then pulled it away. Blake was now the one with the look of confusion. "S-sorry, I-I just… what am I to you?" Ruby asked, her face one of fear of a bad answer.

Blake just smiled kindly at her and put her hand around Ruby's chin. Ruby's eyes widened as Blake brought Ruby's lips to her own. Her eyes fluttered shut after a moment and her brain shut off to allow her the utmost bliss in this moment.

They broke after a while and they stared into each other's eyes. "Come on" Blake said as she took Ruby's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

They walked off together, happy…


	5. The dates PT 1

**Guess who's not dead?!**

The two walked along the cobblestone path, still holding each other's hand. "So this is a thing, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby" Blake answered with a small giggle at the girls need for clarification.

"Like, dating?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby" Blake said slightly exaggerated, but still laughing all the same.

Ruby turned her head and looked the other girl up and down. "How'd I manage to woo you in a matter of days?" She asked in amazement.

Blake sighed. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the shorter girl. "Firstly, you did not woo me. I do not get wooed. Second, I started to have feelings for you because you're, cute, nice, seem rather selfless, but most importantly, you're accepting. Do you know what people have done to me just because of these?" Blake's ears wiggled slightly under her bow.

"Blake, you don't have t-" Ruby was cut off.

Blake held up her spare hand so her fingers could be used to express her point. "I've been beaten…" _**one**_ "Stoned…"_** two**_ "Called racial slurs…"_** three**_ "Abandoned…" _**four**_ "And hated…"_** five**_ "Just because of these" Her ears wiggled underneath her bow. She used her now open hand to cup Ruby's cheek. "But you don't care about them. Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you _liked _them"

A faint blush dusted Ruby's cheeks. Blake giggled at the sight and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, we should go tell the others so this is not like some crappy romantic comedy where the couple have to hide their relationship for some stupid, or in some cases, no reason at all" Blake suggested. Ruby nodded and the two walked along once again.

_Sometime later…_

"Sooo… wait, what?" Yang asked confused.

"Ruby and I are dating, Yang" Blake deadpanned.

"Oh… well good for you guys, I guess" Yang added blatantly.

"Wait! What?! Blake, you never told me you were gay!" Weiss was utterly confused.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Blake asked.

"W-well… I found you attractive… I guess" Weiss trailed off.

"Wait, so we're all gay?" Yang asked.

Ruby thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess so"

Yang dawned a devilish smirk across her face. "Hey Weiss, want to go see a movie with me tonight?" She asked nonchalantly, keeping the smirk.

Weiss was taken aback and ended doing a small spit take with the coffee she was drinking. "W-well, I d-don't see why not" She said with a small huff while turning to the side and crossing her arms. Noticing her coffee stained attire, Weiss excused herself. "I'm sorry, it seems I need to change" With that, she left the room.

The remaining occupants glanced at each other for a moment, before letting out the snickers they were holding in. "Nice" Ruby called as she rose up her arm. Yang slapped her sister's hand in an affective high-five.

"No need for flattery, sis. You know I've always been good at that" Yang chided.

"Since when did you have a thing for the princess?" Blake asked. Yang just shrugged. "Well, she not that used to being asked out, or going on dates in general. So don't tease her too much, or she'll have a rotten time" Blake advised.

"Blake, I know you're looking out for her, you seem like you've been friends a long time, but I know how to treat a lady" Yang laughed slightly. Blake gave a small nod in response. They all turned to see the heiress re-enter the room. "Sorry for the wait, I had to find something suitable to change into" Suitable wasn't the right word. It was appropriate, if she was trying to get every guy in the school to have to have to sit down or turn away to hide their erections, but Blake knew what she was trying to do. She giggled at the look on Yang's face as she stared at the snow haired girl.

Weiss was wearing a pair of tight, white short-shorts and a tight fitting blue tank top. Blake assumed her parents didn't know about either of these items, considering her usual apparel of blouses and sun dresses. Her parents had very high standards for what their only heir wore and her public appearance. They didn't want her to come off as anything less than great.

Weiss didn't want Yang to think of her as some flat-chested, stuck-up rich girl. She was wearing something that said "I can have fun too" Blake snapped out of her trance when she realized Ruby was talking.

"-reat on you, Weiss. I didn't ever think I'd ever see you LOOK at anything that short. _Reow!" _Ruby kidded. No matter the joke, she still got a well-deserved elbow from Blake. "Ooof! Oww, I totally earned that" Blake looked over to see Weiss' flushed face.

"So, tonight's good then. I'll have to search up movie times" Yang asked.

"That sounds… lovely, Yang" Weiss managed to get out without sounding like a cowering schoolgirl, much to her surprise.

"Well then, it's a date. I'll see you guys later. I'll text you with the time, 'kay princess?" Yang didn't wait for a response. She got up, ruffled Weiss' hair slightly, and left to her and Ruby's own dorm.

They sat there for a moment in silence, looking at each other.

"Hey Blake, if they're going out tonight, why don't we? I mean, we could do anything. We're all new around here, so let's just pick something that isn't going to a movie" Ruby offered.

"I wouldn't mind if you guys tagged along" Weiss said.

"Ah ah, no dice, Weiss. You're not getting any support from us. She asked _you_ on a date. _You, _not us. We're going to have a lovely night of… um…" Blake looked to Ruby for support.

"Dinner?" Ruby asked. Blake shook her head. "Too cliché. Is there anything else to do around here at this time of year?" She asked. Ruby thought about it for a moment.

"How about the carnival?" She suggested.

"Carnival?" Blake asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yup, it's called the fall festival. It celebrates the end of summer and the beginning of autumn. It comes around every city in the province in the start of September. I remember me, Yang and mom would go there every year" Ruby sighed and thought of all the happy memories. She turned to her left and saw Blake starring off with a less than happy face on. "Blake… did I say something wrong?" Ruby asked.

Blake's eyes shot up quickly. "Nonono, it's just… I never really had parents. At least… not for long. So you talking about these fun experiences have me a little jealous" Blake admitted.

"You don't need to be. Mom's not around anymore" Ruby said, kicking her feet.

"…um, guys? Do you want me to leave?" Weiss' voice spoke up. Ruby and Blake's heads spun around. They didn't remember Weiss even **existed, **let alone was in the room. They felt pretty bad about it, too.

"No, we're really sorry, Weiss! Do you have anything to say?" Ruby asked.

"No. I'm just going to go get ready for tonight" Weiss said. She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for now. I'll text you with the time. That is, if you still want to go" Ruby asked, realizing she never got an answer. Blake just nodded. "Cool, I'll see you then" And with that, Ruby walked out the door.


End file.
